tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Eleventh Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Eleventh Camp is the eleventh camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. #Do not edit what others say. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions You may edit this section Friendships Conflicts Attractions Relationships Alliances Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Day One Chat Chris: Welcome everyone! This season, all our challenges are based off jobs, so both teams will be living in their own apartment buildings! I'm sure they're up to code and everything! Two people per room, one bathroom per apartment, enjoy. Roaring Lions Chat (1) Dustin: Hey guys! Alysha: *Glares and walks up the stiars to an empty room, and closes the door* Virgil: Lions are incredibly unsafe! Dustin: Lions are my school's mascot! :D Carmen: *Looks around camp* They can legally force us to live in this rat-infested hole? <~< Virgil: O.O I know where I'm not going. Carmen: *Raises eye brow at Virgil* If you wanted to remain safe 24/7, why the heck did you sign up for a survival competition?! Dustin: Yeah dude, hey, where's the rest of our team? Virgil: I signed up to make it safer! D: Alysha: *Walks out of room* And how the heck do you expect to make this place safer? Dustin: Yeah, don't tell me your a germaphobe. Virgil: Germs are okay, they'll never be gone. But, I intend to fix this place by removing all safety hazards as I see them. :D Dustin: *points to a crack in the floor* Look, a safety hazard. Virgil: :o I will stop it! *starts putting "caution" tape around the crack* Dustin: Hey, wanna play catch? *throws football* Virgil: *gets hit in the head, and falls onto the ground* Owwwwww. Maybe if you make the football safer first? Dustin: How can I make a football safer? Honestly. Virgil: Padding? Gerard: Hey guys! Dustin: Fine. *puts on padding* Better? Virgil: *gets up* Way better! Dustin: Fine. *throws football at Virgil* Catch! Virgil: *catches it, but trips on the crack and falls on the ground* Owwwww, I really should've fixed that. x_x Dustin: Wow! Good job, you caught it, but we'll work on your coordination! Virgil: *begins fixing the many-times mentioned crack in the floor* Yeah, later, gotta fix this. Dustin: Stop being a safety-freak, and have some fun. Virgil: I can have fun when I'm safe. Dustin: You can de a daredevil, and have fun too. Carmen: (CONF) Dustin and Virgil are seriously creasin' me. Jocks like Justin only plays sports to get the girl, and Virgil needs to get a grip already. They must not know how to play this game very well. Virgil: *finishes* Finally done! :D And I don't see anymore safety hazards at this moment. Carmen: I'll show you a safety hazard! *backhands Virgil across the face* Alysha: *Laughs* Nicely done, Carmen! Carmen: Gurl, you know it. *high fives Alysha* Virgil: Ow! Well... I can't really do anything about that, people will be people. :| Alysha: *High fives Carmen* I like the way you think. (CONF) So far, Carmen is like the only sane person on my team. This is gonna be a long season... Gerard: Hmm... nice... (CONF) I can already see my team isn't gonna work well... Oh well, only time can heal the wounds already made.... And the literal wounds too. Virgil: So... anybody see any non-living safety hazards? D: Gerard: Nope! Virgil: That's... great! I've done my job. :D Carmen: *shoots a death glare at Virgil* Alysha: *Looks around* This place stilll looks like a death trap to me. Virgil: *ignores Carmen* Really? Any specifics? D: Alysha: Yes, the whole thing >:| Virgil: ... :| What should I start with? Alysha: Probably the apartments. Soaring Vultures Chat (1) Nalyd: *walks up stairs, opens a room with a broken lock, plops down on a bed, mice run out from under bed* Well this is gross... (Note to all - This Nalyd has never won anything, this is his first time in a camp, so yeah xD Also, he's single ;) :P) $cizzor: *walks past Nalyd* ... Where can I get a good cell phone reception at? Nalyd: Probably no where... $cizzor: I wasn't talking to you. -_- Nalyd: *sticks tongue out at $cizzor* $cizzor: *walks off* Loser. (CONF) Nalyd: $cizzor sure has an attitude... How do you even pronounce "$"?! Samson: Hey guys *gets hit by a kickball* UGH! Pablo: *laughs* Who would make enemies this early in the game? Samson: I wouldn't. *sneezes on Pablo* Whoops.